Fue un placer equivocarme
by Maria Nakorona
Summary: Una confusión que la llevo a una situasión insesperada.
1. OneShot

**Hola a todos. Soy nueva y bueno soy amante de Inuyasha así que decidí realizar un OneShot**

 **PAREJA: SHESSHOMARU Y KAGOME.**

 **Fue un placer equivocarme.**

Kagome Higurashi es una joven de 22 años, vivía con su madre y su hermano Souta. Ella una de las jóvenes más hermosas de todo Japón con su cabello azabache y esa mirada achocolatada que podía demostrar tanta ternura y amor, como odio y desprecio.

Kagome! Vamos a llegar tarde apúrate! – Grito su hermano desde el primer piso.

-Ya voy – Dijo esto y suspiro. " _y aquí vamos con la rutina"_

Bajo velozmente sus escaleras y se despidió de su madre y salió junto con su hermano directo al instituto. Iban caminando silenciosos cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. " _Inuyasha… ¿Dónde estás?"_ Pensaba la joven mientras recordaba sus años de amistad, como solían jugar de pequeños y comer helado cuando tenían 15… Ahora solo era un recuerdo. El desapareció cuando cumplió 17 en un acto de locura o como él quiso llamarlo en un acto de amor. ¿Por quién? Por aquella joven llamada kikyo de la cual se había enamorado ciegamente. La joven sintió una presión en su corazón al recordar aquello _"Aun duele recortarlo eh… "_

\- Adiós hermana! – Se despidió su joven hermano.

-Adiós Souta – Respondió ella con una voz calmada, mientras tomaba rumbo a su salón de clases.

Camino directo a su salón entro y se sentó en su puesto de siempre sola… su anterior compañero era Inuyasha pero al haberse ido quedo sola.

-Buenos días jóvenes – Entro su profesora saludando con una sonrisa maravillosa que solo ella podía dar.

-Buenos días – Saludaron los alumnos.

-Chicos, hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero – " _Genial"_ Pensó la azabache con cierta molestia. – Adelante joven.

Entonces se quedó sin aire, frente a ella se encontraban esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, pero no, no eran los que ella conocía estos eran diferentes, se mostraban fríos e imponentes. No entendía como pudieran parecerse tanto sus ojos pero a la vez tan diferentes, decidió mirar el dueño de aquellos ojos y no podía creer lo que veía, era como Inuyasha el mismo color de cabello ojos y color de piel demasiado similar, pero este sujeto era más alto, más imponente e inclusive más atractivo.

-Buenos días – Dijo con un tono de voz tan frio como sus ojos.

-Buenos días – Ella tan solo escucho las voces de sus demás compañeros, mas no dijo nada. No podía quitar la mirada de aquel joven tan atractivo y tan parecido a su viejo amor – Mi nombre es Sesshomaru – " _Sesshomaru"_ repitió la joven en su mente.

-Muy bien Sesshomaru te sentaras al lado de Kagome Higurashi – El solo asintió.

-Buenos días ¿Kagome, verdad? – Le estaba hablando a ella mas no sabía que responder estaba muda ante la belleza de aquel joven.

-Eh… Si, Bu… Buenos di… días – La joven suspiro sonoramente _"Bien hecho Kagome justo en este momento se te olvida hablar"_

El tan solo se limito a sentarse a su lado, no la miro más ni siquiera le dijo mas palabras. La clase paso rápidamente.

Ella de forma rápida se paró y salió del lugar sin esperar ni decir nada.

"¿ _Qué le pasa?"_ Ese pensamiento llego a la mente de aquel joven que hasta hace unos pocos segundos estuvo sentado al lado de ella y que a pesar de que su orgullo no le dejase admitió que sentía cierta atracción por la joven.

Sin más se paró y salió del salón.

-Sesshomaru! – Escucho una voz a lo lejos pero la reconoció al instante.

-Rin – La joven lo miro y le mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Vamos es hora de volver a casa hermano – Decía la joven mientras tomaba su brazo y se lo llevaba rápidamente del lugar.

El tan solo se limitaba a seguirla.

" _Pero qué demonios me pasa… no puedo olvidar su mirada"_ La joven se encontraba en un pequeño parque observando el cielo y pensando en aquel joven de nombre Sesshomaru.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – Ante esta pregunta abrió sus ojos y se fijó en la joven que tenía a su lado – Lamento molestarla es solo que pensé que le ocurría algo.

-¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Es que miraba el cielo como si rogara por algo – La respuesta la dejo fría ¿Rogar por algo? Claro que si rogaba por volver a estar en brazos de su amado Inuyasha.

-No es nada. Mucho gusto soy Kagome – Dijo la joven azabache tendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo.

-Mi nombre es Rin – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Lindo nombre Rin – Y así lo pensó, le parecía un nombre tan sencillo pero tan diferente a su vez corto pero hermoso – Y dime ¿qué haces sola en el parque? – Su pregunta se debía a que la joven no parecía tener más de 13 años.

-Vengo con mi hermano, pero está hablando con Padre por celular así que decidí dar una vuelta – Si poder evitarlo una sonrisa salió del rostro de la azabache.

-No crees que se preocupara por ti.

-Quizás… pero le diré que encontré una nueva amiga en el parque.

-Está bien, pero es mejor que regreses – Al decir esto la joven hizo una cara de tristeza, pero de inmediato la cambio.

-Si! Nos vemos Kagome.

-Adiós pequeña Rin.

La joven se levantó dispuesta a irse pero al momento de girar su rostro hacia donde la pequeña Rin había corrido se quedó sin habla. Un joven de cabellos plateados largos estaba de espaldas sin saber que ella esa detrás de él. " _Inuyasha…. Estoy segura es el no me puedo equivocar"_

-Inuyasha! – La joven azabache grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Rin no te vuelvas a ir así – Decía el joven de ojos dorados.

-Lo siento Sesshomaru – Dijo bajando su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, pero esta duro poco puesto que en un segundo ya estaba ahí de nuevo con su sonrisa – Hice una nueva amiga, se llama Ka… - La niña jue interrumpida por un grito tan fuerte pero tan claro para ella como para su hermano.

-Inuyasha! – Se escuchó a lo lejos provocando que la joven Rin mirara de donde provenía y se sorprendió al ver a Kagome dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Inuyasha pero donde demonios te habías metido yo… - La joven no dijo puesto que cuando el joven de cabellos plateados giro se encontró con otra persona totalmente distinta a la que imagino – Sesshomaru…

-De donde conoces ese nombre – Su pregunta fue directa y fría.

-No te interesa – Respondió la joven de la misma forma.

-Me interesa si se trata acerca de mi hermano – La joven abrió sus ojos sin poder decir nada _"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y la pequeña Rin son… Hermanos"_

-Lo… lo siento no lo sabía… yo… yo solo me equivoque – Dijo mientras se disponía a irse, pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo se lo impidió – Pero qué demonios – Se giró a mirar que ocurría y se encontró con la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella de forma penetrante.

-Espero no te vuelvas a equivocar, si me vuelves a confundir con ese ser las pagaras – A Kagome esto le causo curiosidad ¿Qué podría hacer ese joven?

-Está bien Inuyasha… Ups me equivoque – Decía la joven con un palpable desafío en su tono de voz.

-Te lo advertí – Sin decir más Sesshomaru corto la distancia entre los dos con un beso suave y delicado. Kagome se imaginó todo menos eso así que después de meditarlo decidió responder al beso, al pasar cientos de segundos el joven se separó de ella y la miro – Es para que no te vuelvas a equivocar idiota.

Sin decir más la soltó tomos a Rin en sus brazos y se marchó, dejando a la joven tan confundida como feliz.

Sin duda fue un placer equivocarse.


	2. ¿ES EN SERIO?

**HOLA A TODOOS!  
Bueno primero disculpen mi ausencia, resulta que he estado muy concentrada en mis estudios y no había podido escribir nada nuevo, PERO ya estoy de vuelta *-***

Ya que varias personas me han pedido la continuación que en realidad nunca pensé hacer cedi ante sus palabras de continuarla.

 **¿Es en serio?**

En un templo ubicado en las montañas se encontraba una joven que se dirigía a la cocina con la intención de preparar la cena, pero su mirada se veía distante y todo aquello era por aquel acontecimiento que aún no podía creer hubiese ocurrido en realidad, como fue posible que Sesshomaru la besara así sin más, solo por confundirlo con su "Hermano". Quien se creía que era para hacer eso, aunque para ser completamente sincera no le había molestado tanto como debería, de hecho, el sentir sus labios sobre los de ellas fue una sensación cálida y placentera la cual le agrado más de lo debido.

-Hermana -

-Concéntrate Kagome – Se regañó la joven de forma mental al salir de ese trance que se había auto implantado.

-Hermana-

-Dios Kagome deja de pensar en eso solo fue algo que no tenía porque ocurrir – La joven mostro una cara completamente seria al verse de nuevo pensando en la misma situación

-HERMANA! –

-Que! – Grito la joven alterada por la inoportuna aparición de su hermano.

\- ¿En qué piensas? ¡Dios llevo llamándote años! – Contesto su hermano de forma seria, pero con cierto tono sarcástico.

-Nada. ¿Qué necesitas? –

-Comida, tengo hambre – Dijo el joven mostrando una cara tan tierna que enamoraría hasta al más frio. " _Quizás no todos"_ pensó la joven algo divertida al recordar a Sesshomaru.

-Toma – Dijo la joven ofreciéndole un poco de arroz en un lindo y decorado plato – espera que termine todo.

-Gracias hermana eres la mejor! – Dijo el joven tomando el plato y saliendo a correr para poder comer solo él.

La joven al observar tal escena no pudo evitar una que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Al terminar la cena la madre de Kagome se dispuso a lavar la loza lo cual le dejo a Kagome tiempo libre para dirigirse a su ventana la cual contaba con un marco con el grosor correcto para que su pequeño cuerpo se recostara en este otorgándole una maravillosa vista de la hermosa luna que la honraría con su presencia esta noche. Observar aquella luna fue como observar a Sesshomaru tan frio, pero tan hermoso, un terreno en el cual pocos habían tenido el honor de acercarse, algo prácticamente prohibido y tentador al igual.

 _"_ _¿Es en serio? No debería estar pensando en Sesshomaru, sin embargo, es difícil no hacerlo ¿Qué estarás haciendo?"_ – Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de la joven la cual de pasar otros pocos minutos observando la hermosa luna se retiró del marco, tomo una chaqueta y salió de su casa.

Llevaba tiempo caminando lo sabía sus pies ya adoloridos se lo confirmaban, pero aun así no tenía la más mínima intención de detenerse, sentía que debía ir a algún lugar en concreto y no entendía exactamente el por qué ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, pero tenía ese presentimiento de que iba al lugar correcto, al pasar 10 minutos más se encontró con un hermoso jardín lleno de hermosas flores, pero aun en la oscuridad la luna destaco la sombra de aquel ser que se encontraba en medio de aquel jardín, el cal poseía un hermoso cabello plateado que para ella era un factor clave para reconocer a Sesshomaru después de descubrir que Inuyasha jamás volvería.

* * *

 **Horas antes.**

-Sesshomaru estás seguro de que el debería estar aquí, llevamos horas esperándolo – Decía Rin mirando con tristeza a Sesshomaru.

-Calla, no demorara en llegar – Decía el increíblemente irritado, pero no de la pequeña sino del motivo por el que se encontraban ahí esperando.

-El no vendrá ya lo sé, él está con la señorita que siempre lo acompañaba no tendrá tiempo para visitarnos – La pequeña tenía una mirada tan triste en su rostro que afligiría hasta al más fuerte incluyendo a Sesshomaru que a pesar de mantener su expresión tan fría como siempre por dentro se sentía mal por la pequeña.

Como detestaba a ese ser se había marchado sin decir nada, dejándolos sin decir adiós, todo por irse con aquella mujer que él decía seria el amor de su vida y que ella jamás lo abandonaría. Patrañas ella como muchas otras solo se fijaban en el por su dinero, pero debía darle crédito a ella, había durado más que las otras, claro que ya habían existido más que ellas, pero todas fueron simples caprichos para él, hasta que ella apareció.

A los pocos meses se había ido y no se volvió a comunicar con ninguno, pero en realidad a Sesshomaru no le importo en lo absoluto, sin embargo, la pequeña Rin ese acto la había destrozado.

-Vamos Rin – Dijo Sesshomaru con una cara de rabia absoluta.

-Te lo dije no vendría – La pequeña tomo la mano de Sesshomaru y se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto.

-RIN! SESSHOMARU! – Dijo una voz tan conocida para él y tan anhelada por la pequeña que se giró de forma inmediata divisando de donde provenía la voz.

-Está aquí – Dijo la pequeña con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro al percatarse de que no se había equivocado él estaba ahí a algunos metros de ellos.

La pequeña soltó la mano de Sesshomaru y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba aquel ser el cual se dispuso a abrazarla fuertemente.

-Ya era hora – Dijo Sesshomaru con cierto desdén, puesto que desde ahora las cosas se complicarían demasiado tanto para el como para su familia.

 **Wow Bueno este es otro capítulo no me culpen si no está taaaan relacionado con el primero, pero después entenderán él porque**

 **¿Quién cree que es la persona a la que recogieron en el aeropuerto Rin y Sesshomaru?**

 **¿Es la misma persona que Kagome se encontró en el jardín y quien era aquel sujeto?**

 **No todo es como parece**

 **byeeee**


End file.
